Hyung, Notice Me
by BabyGarnetgirl
Summary: I didn't know where to put this, so, sorry if it's completely wrong. It's a fanfic for the Korean Band, SHINee. Taemin loves Onew, Onew doesn't care. Taemin goes to extremes to be noticed.


"Taemin! Wake up!" Key said, shaking Taemin in the process. Taemin groaned as he got out of his warm bed, and glanced around his messy room, looking for his school uniform. He distantly heard Key announce that breakfast was ready, but he wasn't really in the mood to eat that morning, so he went straight to the bathroom, to shower, comb his hair, and brush his teeth.

Slipping on his slightly wrinkled uniform, he left the steaming bathroom. "Morning," he said in between a yawn.

"You're not going to have breakfast?" Key asked, concern evident in his tone, "You really should eat something." He handed Taemin some toast, silently requesting he eat.

"Fine," Taemin pouted and munched on the toast.

Minho quietly entered the room, and sat at the table. He began to eat his breakfast. Already done, Taemin jumped up and gathered his school work.

"I think I'll leave early, Minho," He said, heading to the door. "Oh no you don't mister," Key interrupted, "You're not leaving with out Minho, who knows what'll happen to you?" Taemin sighed, "I'll be fine, you don't need to be so over protective of me."

Abruptly standing up, causing Key and Taemin to jump, Minho calmly grabbed his things, "Don't worry hyung, I'll take care of our little magnae," with that said, he grabs Taemin's hand and pulls him out the door.

-------------------------------------

Walking down the sidewalk, Taemin, frowned at Minho. _Why can't they see I'm not a little kid?_ "Is something wrong?," he heard Minho say, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm, fine," he replies and looks toward the ground. While lost in his dreamland, Minho kept staring at his magnae.

_I know you're lying, Taemin, why can't you trust me enough to confide in me?_

-------------------------------------

The bell rang, signaling lunch time, and Taemin waited until everyone left. He headed out the classroom, and away from all the loud and cheerful students. Reaching the school's roof top, he sighed and looked up to the sky.

Closing his eyes, Taemin couldn't stop depressing thoughts from surfacing. _I wish he'd notice me. He only looks at Key hyung. I guess I'm just not good enough._ Sniffling, Taemin wipes forming tears from his eyes.

Behind him, a loud crash was heard, making him jump in surprise. The door to the roof swung open, revealing Minho.

"Taemin," he said. Looking into his magnae's eyes, he could tell he was previously crying. "Taeminnie, are okay?" He asked, reaching for the magnae.

"I'm fine!" Taemin nearly shouts, and swats his hyung's hand away. "Stop asking me if I'm alright or not, its troublesome."

Angrily, he storms off to class, leaving Minho confused and a little rejected.

--------------------------------------

"Onew, I'm worried about Taeminnie." Onew looked up as Key walked into the room.

"What's wrong with him? Is he sick?" Onew asked, concerned.

"I don't think so," Key said, shaking his head no. "It's just, this morning, and lately really, he's been distant." Key sat down at the end of the bed, arms crossed, and frowning.

"Maybe you're just overreacting, he's probably just rebelling, you do baby him a lot," Onew tries to comfort him. Sitting close to Key, he holds his hand. "I'm getting jealous."

"Huh?" Key asks with a bewildered expression.

"You've been worrying over Taemin, and not paying attention to me," Onew pouts. Lightly smacking Onew, Key leans over and kisses him.

"I guess I have. Maybe that's why Taemin is acting strange," Key trails off.

-------------------------------------

Minho and Taemin had finished school, and were heading to practice. All the while, Minho kept giving Taemin curious glances. When they arrived, they all quickly began to go over dance moves.

"Ugh, enough," Jonghyun cried out, sitting on the hard wood floors. They've been dancing non-stop for several hours, and even the dance-machine Taemin wanted a break. They all went and got their water bottles, and sat around, relaxing.

Taemin sat off on his own, and everybody noticed. "Hey Taemin," Jonghyun called, "sit over here." Taemin glanced over to his hyung, and sighed, "alright..." and crawled over, too tired to even stand.

Jonghyun slung his arm around Taemin's shoulder. "So how have you been?" he asked while fondly ruffling his hair. "Okay..." Taemin replied, without his usual pout or grin.

Feeling his body go numb, Jonghyun faked a smile, and then stared off seriously. _What is his problem????_

_-------------------------------------_

It was late, and they were tired, but Onew, Key, Minho, and Jonghyun were having a sort of 'family meeting', about Taemin.

"Ok, I really think something is up with Taemin," Key announced, which was followed by various forms of agreements.

"What do you think we should do?" Key questioned, hoping someone had an idea. He was met by silence.

"Alright, how about we think of, **why** he's acting this way?" Key looked around expectantly. He sighed, "Nothing?"

"Well," Minho started, "Maybe it's because of, you and Onew hyung." Key blinked several times, a blank expression on his face. "Onew and him are normally really close...but once you both got together," he trailed off.

I long creak interrupted.

"Hyungs...what are you all doing?" Taemin quietly asked, standing in the center of the hall clad in his pajamas.

"Uh, um, uh..."Key intelligently said. "We were just, deciding what to do for breakfast tomorrow," Onew butted in, attempting to save Key.

Taemin just looked at the weirdly, and walked down the hall toward the bathroom.

--------------------------------------

_They were talking about me...._Taemin thought while standing in front of the bathroom sink. He had gotten up, due to the other band members loudness and he was having trouble sleeping, so he thought he'd get something to drink, when he found his band mates gathered around the dining room table, discussing something important.

Splashing cold water onto his face, Taemin glared at the mirror. _Why do they talk behind my back? Is it because they know I'm in love with Onew? I bet that's it, they must be making fun of me. _

Sniffling, Taemin wipes his eyes and looks at himself. "I'm so ugly," he whispered.

Glancing around, he spots, a razor.


End file.
